Haruka's Farting Problem
by cryingcarnivore1999
Summary: Haruka has been trying to create a super strength chemical, but has ended up making a super fart chemical by mistake! However, she doesn't want it to go to waste, so she decides to mess with her friends.
1. Chapter 1

As Haruka toiled in her lab, messing around with her chemicals, she began yawning loudly. She had been working all night trying to create a super strength formula for her and her Hebijo comrades. She suddenly grinned as the two chemicals began to turn a bright shade of yellowish green. "Huh? Did I get it right this time?" She had been working for almost 5 days straight, barely eating or sleeping. And she may have just had the breakthrough she was searching for! She quickly took the serum and chugged it down. It tasted somewhat bitter and slimy, with a hint of spice. "Come on, please work!" And she felt herself begin to grow in her school uniform. However, it wasn't her muscles. It was her already very plump rear. "Huh? Is this potion just gonna make my butt bigger?" However, her butt was just the beginning. Her other limbs began to grow too. They seemed to be gaining just a bit of muscle. She also realized that her chest seemed to be puffing out a fair bit as well. After a minute, she stopped growing. Her limbs were but slightly boosted, but her butt and boobs had grown a fair bit bigger. "Hmm. I guess it still needs a bit of ironing out. And this small amount that I drank can't possibly last long enough to be effective anyways." Suddenly, her stomach rumbled somewhat loudly. "Huh? Ooh, that hurts!" She used her hands to apply slight pressure to her gut, and suddenly, her plump cheeks vibrated as a thundering fart burst from between them. Her face turned bright red as the gas rattled all the tables and chemicals behind her. When the odor from her 8-second ripper reached her nose, she recoiled violently. It reeked of rotten fish that had been left in the sun too long, and was very thick and stifling. She began coughing loudly at her own noxious gas bomb, when she quickly began grinning slightly. "Hmm. The other girls have been giving me a bit of a hard time recently, pranking me while I was exhausted from doing these experiments for them. Let's see how they like the results of THIS particular mixture!" And she began laughing and grinning sadistically, in between her coughing fits from her nasty butt bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

As Haruka walked through the hallways of the Hebijo Clandestine Academy, she came up behind one of her friends, Homura. Haruka was still bitter at the bucket of ice water Homura had placed over her lab door, so she decided that Homura would be the first one to pay. She snuck up beside her and bumped into her with her plump hips, causing her to stumble into the wall.

"Hey, watch it!" Homura shouted. She was completely unaware of what had knocked her down. However, before she could add to her initial shout, she saw the now somewhat larger Haruka. As Haruka was her superior, she didn't want to offend her or get on her bad side. "Umm, did you go through a growth spurt, Haruka? You seem a bit… bulkier."

"Heh, thanks you for noticing, Homura-chan." Haruka replied. She pulled a sexy pose, which caused her breasts and buttocks to jiggle. "This is the effect of that potion I've been making. It mostly affected my more feminine parts, but my muscles did get a rather fair boost." Homura just stared at her, awestruck.

"You should give some of that to Mirai. It would really make her day!"

"Oh, I'll show her later. But first, I'll give you an up-close look at the effects." She turned around, positioning her large posterior in Homura's face, obscuring her vision. She began slowly shuffling backwards, slowly closing the distance between their opposite cheeks.

"Huh? H-Haruka, what are you doing?" She tried to shuffle to the side, but Haruka pulled a vial of yellow liquid out from her cavernous cleavage and threw it at Homura, and the liquid covered her body, paralyzing her. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Homura, it's a little thing called vengeance! That ice water prank really upset me. And now, you're going to pay for it!"

"So, you plan on suffocating me with your huge butt?!" Homura cried, but Haruka shook her head.

"No, I'm doing something a bit crueler." Suddenly, her stomach let out an ominous rumble. Homura's face dropped as she realized what Haruka had planned. "Yep! It's time for a gassy punishment!" She pressed against her stomach with her hands, and she let out a powerful fart into the poor black-haired underclassmen's face. Homura began to cough as the putrid aroma of fermented wine and moldy cheese coated her nostrils. She tried to scream in between her violent hacking, but Haruka's timing in her attack had been perfect; everyone else was in class outside, unable to hear Homura's cried.

"Get your fat ass out of my face!" Homura yelled. Of course, Haruka was upset at being called fat, so she took one more step back, and her plump rump completely engulfed Homura's face. All that was visible was her long black ponytail, which was blown back by another brutal burst of gas. Homura was forced to take a deep whiff, and she was completely grossed out. The scent of Haruka's rancid blast slowly filtered through her nostrils, and she was absolutely nauseous. The powerful winey gas had her in tears, and she began crying more as Haruka let out a 12-second long SDB, which had a scent similar to a skunk's spray. Homura could feel her paralysis wear off, but it was in vain. She tried to push Haruka away, but all her strength had been drained from the nasty farts which engulfed her head. "Oh, please keep struggling, Homura. It feels so good." She managed to push out one last puff of gas, this one much tinier than before, but it was enough to put Homura out of her misery and knock her out.

"Aww, she's out cold. Oh, well. I'll just find someone else to have fun with." She walked forward, releasing Homura's face from her large butt, and saw her face streamed with tears and her hair reeked of awful farts. She turned to walk away, but stopped and blushed as she saw Yomi standing at the end of the hallway. "Yomi! When did you get here?!"

"I saw from the point where you shoved Homura into your butt. Why were you farting on her like that, Haruka?!"

"Oh, that was revenge for that bucket of ice water she poured on me. In fact, you're my next target for lacing my sushi with extra-hot wasabi!" Haruka ran towards Yomi, her large chest swaying back and forth. She tackled Yomi to the ground, pinning her arms to the floor. "Sorry, Yomi, but there's no escape for you now. That little spicy food prank of yours shan't go unpunished!" She turned herself around, her large butt now resting on Yomi's plump chest. She pulled another vial of the yellow-green chemical out of her pocket and downed it quickly, and her butt and boobs began expanding again, and her stomach began filling with warm gas. Yomi began blushing as the weight on her chest began to grow. "I was a bit low on fart fuel, Yomi. Surely, you understand." She began shifting herself back, and her large butt was completely covering Yomi's face. Yomi was blushing very badly, but Haruka couldn't see any part of Yomi's face, nor even her hair. "Hmm, how can I make this worse?" And she suddenly got an idea. She got up off of Yomi's face, but planted one foot on her chest to keep her from getting off.

"What are you doing, Haruka? Get your foot off of me! It's squishing my boobs!" However, Haruka ignored her.

"Shinobi Transformation!" And her school uniform vanished, leaving her in her skimpy pink bikini, and her ultimate shinobi outfit appeared, her white lab coat and her incredibly revealing top and skimpy thong, both of which were nearly ripped by the massive size of Haruka's enhanced assets. She gripped the back of her thong and pulled it up hard, which forced it deeper into her large crack. She then sat back down on Yomi's face, and her face was plunged deeper into Haruka's cheeks than before. She could feel immense pressure on the sides of her head, and her nose was forced to smell leftover gas and her face was being smothered by Haruka's damp cheeks. If Haruka hadn't been wearing her thong at all, she would've been completely engulfed by Haruka's ass.

"LET ME GO!" Yomi tried to shout, but the massive mounds of flesh in her face were muffling her pleas, and it ended up sounding like "MM MMPH!" Haruka chuckled at the futility of Yomi's cries, and began grinding her bloated butt over Yomi's face, and Yomi moaned in agony.

"Okay, Yomi, I hope you're hungry, because I've got a little something cooking just for you!" She then pushed out aloud fart, which rushed into Yomi's face with enough force to blow her hair back. Yomi began to struggle but Haruka barely budged. She began crying as the smell of month-old steak entered her helpless nostrils. She began struggling harder, but Haruka reached town and pinched her Yomi's thighs, causing her to squeal in muffled pain and stop struggling. "Good girl! Here's your reward." She grunted as she ripped out a loud rumbling fart, which all seemed to rush into Yomi's nose, filling them with the rancid aroma of expired milk and half-digested pizza. She screamed against the massive butt, but she was barely heard by Haruka. However, her fears reached their peak after Haruka's stomach let out one last ominous rumble. "Oh, this one feels extra spicy, just like that wasabi you dumped on my sushi. Bon appetit, comrade!" And she released a long wet fart, which completely enshrouded Yomi's head with the aroma of expired wasabi. Haruka then began grinding herself on Yomi's face, smearing in the aroma for her to smell later. However, Yomi passed out before hand, so she didn't even feel as her head was pulled around by Haruka's gyrating hips. Haruka stood up, but found that Yomi's face was stuck in her butt crack. "Oh, seems that all my sweat has sealed her in!" And she howled in laughter. She pulled Yomi's head out from between her massive cheeks, then picked up Yomi and Homura and stuffed them into a nearby closet. Once they were in the closet, she let out a massive wet fart, filling the closet with her fart, and she shut the door to seal in the gas for them to breathe in later. "Now, to find Hikage and Mirai and give them a nice gas bath!"


	3. Chapter 3

As Haruka strode into the Hebijo Academy courtyards, now wearing a large version of her pink and white top to contain her giant breasts, a she came across her friends Hikage and Mirai sitting on the bench near the gravel where the other students were practicing the art of concealment. They were both eating their lunch rather nonchalantly, not even noticing Haruka sneaking up from behind them. Mirai's prank was rather cruel; she had taken her bear panties, which had been stuck on her butt for over a week, as someone had shirked their laundry duties, and pulled the panties over Haruka's head, then taped the waistband to her neck, trapping the panties there for a while as Haruka tries to pull them off. And Hikage's prank was just sadistic, despite her lack of emotions; she took Haruka while she was asleep and took her to the roof of the building, then stabbed a knife through Haruka's panties and hung her from the roof, and took pictures to hand out to all the academy students. Haruka woke up with a burning ass and a blushing face, and her mind was full of rage. Now she was going to put that rage to action. Haruka reached into the nearly infinite storage of her cleavage and pulled out two small orange balls. She threw them at Mira and Hikage, and they exploded into rope, binding them tightly. They both gasped in surprise, and Haruka pulled two cloth strips out from between her breasts and placed them over their eyes, and she quickly picked them up and ran back to the Elite private room.

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" Mirai yelled as she was placed on the floor. Hikage merely tried to silently struggle from her bindings as she was placed on the couch.

"Huh? This is the couch from the elite room." Hikage commented. "How did you get in here, intruder?"

"Well, I never said I was an intruder, did I?" Haruka replied to them, and Mirai gasped as she remembered the voice.

"Mistress Haruka, is that you? Why did you kidnap us?" Mirai cried, now very worried. Haruka silently pulled off their blindfolds and posed as she showed off her large assets, which hadn't shrunk since she'd drank the potion. "Huh? You're even more stacked than normal!" Mirai then looked away with jealousy. Haruka was now even curvier, which made Mirai more conscious of her own tiny bust. Hikage just stared at her in silent confusion.

"Why did you bring the two of us into the elite room?" Hikage asked Haruka, still a bit confused.

"Oh, right, I haven't explained yet! You see, I'm a bit pissed at you two for those pranks of yours. So I'm going to give you two a bit of punishment."

"Huh? Wait, please don't!" Mirai cried, "What about Yomi and Homura?! They also pranked you! Where are they right now?"

"Hmm… I'd say they're still in the broom closet recovering from THEIR torture." And Haruka began howling with sadistic laughter as Mirai stared at her in horror. However, her horror turned to disgust as Haruka's stomach began growling. And Hikage's face suddenly fell a bit.

"Umm, are you hungry?" Hikage questioned, but Haruka started snickering again.

"No, Hikage. I'm very, VERY gassy! It's a side effect of my potion. And you two are going to be my little fart cushions! But who should I start with?"

"Fart on me first, Haruka." Hikage said bluntly. "Then you'll have less gas to torture Mirai with." Mirai looked at Hikage with wide eyes. Her superior was actually going to take a huge gassy punishment willingly so that she would be slightly spared. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Very well then, Hikage!" Haruka walked over to the couch and turned her back to Hikage, her plump ass shaking in Hikage's face. Haruka took her thong and gave herself a high wedgie, forcing the thong deeper into her crack, and she got onto the couch, straddling Hikage's chest. She slowly lowered her massive rear onto Hikage's face, and her entire head was engulfed in Haruka's rear. She had taken a swig of the potion before she went after Hikage and Mirai, and she was much larger and heavier than before. She began grinding her large butt over Hikage's face, which smeared her rancid sweat all over Hikage's hair and face. Haruka stopped moving suddenly as she silently pushed out a powerful SBD, which burned the inside of Hikage's nose, and Hikage began trying to struggle to get away. However, Haruka clenched her cheeks tightly, immobilizing Hikage's head in a vice-like grip. "Come on, Hikage, that one was nothing compared to what's coming!" She grunted loudly as she let out a 15-second long wet fart "Ooh, that one was longer than before! Guess the gas gets nastier the more I use the potion." This was beginning to make Hikage a bit mad, but she didn't have long to focus as Haruka released fart after fart into her unwilling nose. After a few minutes, Hikage finally passed out, the smell of these rancid meaty farts clinging to her hair. Haruka got off of Hikage, then released her face from her butt. "Now for the little one to get her punishment. But you… you get something special." She reached back for her thong and pulled it off, struggling as her massive cheeks had it stuck firm against her backside. Once she pulled them off, she pulled them over Mirai's head, filling her nose with the horrid scent of all the farts she had ripped so far.

"EWW! Get these off of me, Haruka!" Mirai screeched as she tried to force the panties off, but without her hands, the thong was stuck firmly to her face. "This thong reeks!"

"That's the point. I'm giving the best possible payback." She plopped herself onto Mirai's face, and Mirai's head was engulfed in Haruka's mighty ass. Haruka pulled another dose of potion from her cleavage and drank it, and her breasts and butt expanded further, and she could feel Mirai struggling to pull her panty-covered head free, but her cheeks were simply too massive and sticky with sweat. In fact, her sweat had formed a seal behind Mira's head, which would seal all of the fart gas in. "Come on, Mirai, you have to try harder, otherwise you're gonna get an even worse smell up your nose!" And before Mirai could even think of a response, Haruka's ass pushed out a nasty 24-second wet fart, which blasted Mirai in the face. The already rotten perfume of the panties was enhanced by this insanely warm cheesy fart, which stuck to the panties on Mirai's head, and Mirai was stuck sniffing this gas because of the sweaty seal. Haruka then leaned back, putting more weight onto her rump and forced her gas hole against Mirai's nose. Her anus flexed as she pushed out a spicy, extra-large meaty fart. It lasted about 13 seconds, and Mirai was at the verge of passing out under Haruka. Haruka could feel Mirai's tears streaming against her anus. "Aww, don't be shy, Mirai. Here, give it a good-night kiss." And she managed to force out one last fart, this one being so strong, it caused her cheeks to ripple with untold force, smacking repeatedly onto the sides of Mirai's face. The awful aroma of half-digested refried beans quickly filled the space in Haruka's butt, and Mirai faded from consciousness. Haruka stood up, and Mirai's feeble body was lifted off the ground. "HAHAH! I hope she enjoys the smell, because I'm not letting her out until she sniffs up every bit of gas in there!" Right as she said this, a Hebijo messenger ran into the room.

"Haruka, you're need- What on earth are you doing to Mirai?!" The messenger called out as she saw the poor elite dangling from Haruka's rump.

"Umm, just a little… punishment?" Haruka asked, now blushing madly.

"O…kay, then. Anyway, you're needed in the dungeon. We've captured two intruders from Hanzo Academy! Specifically, it's Katsuragi and Hibari." When she heard the name of the second captive, she grinned eagerly.

"Well, I'll be right down." And the messenger left. Haruka slowly removed Mirai's head from her cavernous backside and laid her unconscious body on the floor. "Time to pay my friend a little visit."


End file.
